Dark Prince and the Mysticle Princess
by AliSwillRule
Summary: Alice was a normal girl until she finds out that shes a hybrid and is engaged to a Vampire   prince, what will Alice do now, will she accept the engagement or run away...Excerpt: "What!...i can't marry you, my father can't do this"I sobbed...
1. Chapter 1: New Guy

Hey guys, this is my first story, so please enjoy Thnx Alis

Chapter 1 The New Guy

Alice POV

I walked down the asile in the church, the church was huge, the biggest chruch i have ever seen in my life, i was wearing a beautiful strapless wedding dress which was flowing down from my waist, i looked to my right and i had my arm wrapped around my dad, i looked up at him and he gave me a smile, we were walking, i couldn't see the face of the guy who was standing in the front with the priest, his back was facing me, there were lots of people and by meaning lot of people means 500 or 600 hundred people and they were all looking at me, i had this funny feeling in my stomach, whats going on, i was about to reach this guy when...

"Honey Wake up, your goanna be late for school"

I jerked up from the dream, oh my god i was having this dream daily, its like it attached with me, i felt so tired. My dad came in the room "Hey, your up, good, well i'm running late for the office, the employs sure don't want the boss to be late, right?"

I smiled, well this is my dad, the coolest and hottest dad in the world, my friends first thought that he's my BF when i first came to school with him cause he only looks about 27 or 28, they later found out that it was my dad well hes my whole world and i love him more than anything

"Right dad" he smiled

"Well you better get up cause im sure you don't want a detention from the teachers, your goanna be late, im leaving, just so you know, Julie is downstairs making breakfast, Ron was ill today so shes making the breakfast"

He hugged me and kissed my forehead and got up " bye luv ya" i got up and kissed his cheek " bye dad, luv ya too" he smiled and left.

I quickly ran in the bathroom and took a quick shower and wrapped a towel around my small curvey body, i looked up in the mirror, well i wasn't that bad looking, my whole school goes crazy to be friends with me even my teachers love me, i had my mothers beauitful green eyes, people would die to get hair like mine, i had waist length silky straight brunette hair, my skin was flawless, i was pale not much but still pale and i had a small body which guys would go crazy for and i was the populest girl in school but trust me i wasn't those bitchy type of girls, i was friends with the whole school, what else would a 17 year old girl want, well i quickly got out and saw my maid Julie getting my things ready.

"Thanks Juls, your the best" I quickly kissed her on the cheek. Julie was like a mother, i had never seen my mother, my father says she died giving birth to me, i never mention her infront of him, he gets sad which i truly hate to see him sad but i miss my mom every night i go to sleep, Julie took care of me since i was a baby, she was like a mother and a bestfriend and i truly loved her

She Laughed "Yeah yeah, now get ready or you'll run late"

I quickly put on the summer dress that julie put out for me, the dress was green with a bow on the waist, thin straps and it went down till my knees. I quickly ran down with julie behind me with my school bag in her hand, i went in the kitchen to see pancakes, i quickly gulped them down and ran out to my car which was a red ferrari, i quickly got in, Julie quickly put my bag in the back and i said my byes and drove to school in full speed.

I reached school just in time, i parked my car in the usual spot. I walked up to the school just to see my best friend leaning against the school doors waiting for me, while i walked up to her everybody walking by greeted me and i did the same, i finally reached her.

"Hey Ruth," I greeted her

"Hey Alice" She hugged me, She was pretty, she was taller than me not much but a inch proberly, she had blond hair upto her shoulders, a small body like mine and big blue eyes.

The bell rang and we ran in, we parted to go in our classes. My first period was maths which was totally dull. I was asked out twice in History and Science which i totally rejected them both and Ruth laughed her head off since she felt it funny lolz shes crazy.

Finally it was lunch time, ruth met me outside my class, we both went to get our lunch, we sat on a usual table, where our group was. On the table was Girls: Kelly who was totally nosy and loves to gossip about everyone in school, Saira sweetest friend, Hannah funniest girl who makes me laugh alot and Liz whos very nice with us but not with others, shes like sexy emo, shes a bad ass lolz so you don''t wanna mess with her and Boys: Danny, who was Kelly's BF, Luke who was Hannah's BF, Shane who was Saira's BF, John who was ruth's BF and Sam whos not into anyone and very shy kind of guy and last but not the least Ryan who totally a bad ass and but my guy bestfriend lolz, hes like a brother to me and loves me like a sis, he's never nice to anyone except me. All of the guys on our table were basketball players, our table was called Group of the hotttest, lolz thats what people say hehehe...

"Hey guys" We sat down, Ryan gave me a side hug "Hey Alice"

"Oh my god, Alice, do you know theres a new guy in our school and i saw him with Mrs. Brookes, he is a total hottie, can't wait to see him, he will be here any moment, if i was taken by danny, i would've asked him out" said Kelly, see i told you she loves to gossip, hehe..

"Wow, nice to know" i said sarcastically

"Hehehe...thats exactly what we expected from you" said Liz, Everybody started to laugh.

"Well you all know that i haven't found my type of guy yet and im sure he's some kind of geek, do you guys even remember what happened last time" Everybody laughed

"Oh yeah, that time we sent you on a date with John's cousin and you ended up slapping him" said Hannah

"Well, he tried to rape me" I exclaimed

"He was trying to kiss you and you scared him by screaming and then slapped him and ran away, i mean come on, he's a guy, he can't help it" said John, i narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, your only saying this cause he's yur cousin and you guys know that i don't like going to fast and he just practically jumped on me for a kiss and it was our first date, did you guys expect me to kiss him back" I looked at everyone

"No" Everyone said

"But...it was dame funny" And they all burst out laughing again.

"heheh...it was kind of" i said

"Oh my god, he's here" Said Kelly

We all turned around and saw him entering the hall, i was speechless, saying handsome would be understatement, he was DAME HOT, his skin was pale and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes, his eyes were light ice blue, he had brown hair which was short cut and up into spikes, he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and kelly was right, he was a total hottie but smething about him told me that he was a total bad ass.

"Man...hes hot...you were right kelly" said Ruth

"Someones mouth is hanging open" said Sam with a smirk

I didn't realize that my mouth was hanging, i quickly recovered and closed my mouth with a yawn so they couldn't know the reason of my mouth hanging open.

"I was yawning guys, i'm just tired..." I lied

Everyone nodded except Ruth who was smirking at me "Oh we know how tired you are, Alice" Ruth said with a wink, I gave her a glare.

I was about to say something when Mrs. Brookes came upto us with the new kid.

"Alice, this is Aaron, a new student and you will be showing him around and Aaron this is Alice, our brightest student, I will see you around later" and she walked off leaving him there.

"Hey Aaron, Why don't you join us" said Saira

"Sure" he said and sat down next to me and everyone introduced themselves to him.

"So, where you from?" Ryan asked Aaron

"I'm from Atlanta, i just shifted here few days ago at my uncles" said Aaron, his voice was so sweet, i was totally lost.

"And your parents?" asked Luke

"They're still in Atlanta, my dad's business is there so they didn't come, i wanted to come here cause my uncle is sick and nobody's here to take care of him so i came here and i have some mission aswell" He said

"So, what's your mission?" Asked Saira

He looked at me and smirked and when he did, i don't know what happened but i felt a spark inside me and i quickly looked away " that's a secret" he said

"Cool dude" Said Luke with a boy handshake.

"Well, aren't you goanna say anything to him, Alice" Ruth said with a smirk, i swear to god im goanna kill her after school, i glared at her and then looked at Aaron, i smiled at him.

"Welcome to our school, Aaron"

And thats when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2: Date

Chapter 2

We all got up and left the dining hall, everybody went to there classes and i was with Aaron, since our principle mrs. brooks told me to show him around, i had permission so i didn't went to my classes, i was showing him around.

"This is our gym where we have our P.E lesson" I said walking in the gym

"Nice school" He said

I smiled but i don't know why but i wanted to know more about him "How many brother or sisters have you got?" I asked, he looked at me and again that spark lit inside me, its like his eyes wants to trap me inside them, they make me wanna come close to him.

"I have only 1 sister whos younger than me, shes not well so she will come to school tomorrow"

"Oh...she's here too, you never told us about her" I said looking away, i know if i lookin his eyes again, i'll proberely do something stupid.

"Well...i thought that she will cme tomorrow so you guys culd meet her yourselves"

"Oh...ook"

"You haven't told me anything about yourself" He said

I looked at him "Well, what do you wanna know"

He came close to me, extremly close "Everything" he whispered

I shivered as his breath hit my face, i quickly backed away from him "Im the only child in my family, I live with my father, my father is the richest man in Ohio...and thats it" I said

"What about your mother?" He asked

"She died giving birth to me" I said with pain

"Oh..im sorry"

"It's ok" I said with a small smile.

"So how old are you?" I asked him

"I'm eighteen, you?"

"I'm seventeen" I said

Then it was suddenly quiet, i didnt have anything to ask him and i think he didn't too, he suddenly spoke.

"Well...my sisters goanna come tomorrow, so your goanna show her around?" He asked

"Hm..Sure...by the way, whats her name?"

"Anna...and trust me she'll totally love you, she already does"

"What?"

"I...i mean she'll love you, shes a very friendly girl, but not with everyone, shes only friends with who she likes" he said

"Oh..I-" I was about to say something when the bell rang.

"It's hometime so soon" he said

"Well...we were so busy looking around we didnt notice the time" I said

"Oh...well i'll see you tomorrow" He said and before he went he kissed me on the cheek "Thats for showing me around, thanks" and he just walked away, leaving me stunned, i still felt his lips on my cheek, as his lips touched me, i felt a electrifying shock.

"Dude, you ok there?" I quickly recovered and turned around to see ruth grinning, i frowned shes goanna go on about this for a week, she was about to speak but i put my hand up.

"Oh...dont worry, i wont tell anyone" She said with a smirk, I rolled my eyes "Whatever, im going home" and i went home

Later i was walking in Pizza Hut with Ruth and i saw Aaron there with another girl, i couldn't see her face as her back was facing me and i don't know why but i didn't like this one bit, I felt like a fire burning inside me, argh...i felt like grabbing the girls hair and push her out of pizza hut, but why did i feel like this, why am i having this weird feeling, why can't i see him with someone else...arrgh...forget it, just ignore them and do your thing...thats it.

"Alice, what would you-" Ruth stopped and looked where i was looking "hey, isn't that Aaron, come on lets go say hi" Before i could protest, she pulled me along with her, we reached them.

"Hey Aaron" She said, he looked up and smiled "Hey, what are you doing here" He asked

"People come here to eat" I said harshly, i don't know why i was acting l like this, they all looked at me

"Looks like someone is in bad mood" Said Aaron

"Yeah, thanks to you" and with that i stalked of with Ruth behind me, we sat down in the farest table from them.

"What was that about" She asked

"Nothing, order now" I said to her, she knew i was in a bad mood so she didn't say anything, she went off to order pizza for us.

I was sitting alone thinking about Aaron, maybe i shouldn't have said all that to him but when i saw him with her, my anger rose again and again...argghh why can't i just forget about them, just then Aaron and his girlfriend came upto my table.

"Alice, did i do something wrong" He asked

I was about to say something but the girl interupted, now i looked at her, i didn't notice before how beautiful she was, with blond hair reaching upto her shoulder and a beautiful curvey body and big grey eyes, she was every mans dream girl, no doubt Aaron's with her.

"Hey, i'm Steffani, but i prefer Steff, by the way i'm Aaron's sister-in-law" She said extending her hand, omg, i thought she was his gf, im such an idiot, she was sitting with him doesn't mean she was his gf, im such a goof, i saw her hand and shaked it with a smile.

"Hi Im Alice"

"I know" What, how does she know me? before i could say anything, she interupted.

"I..i m..mean that Aaron has told me alot about you" She said, i looked at Aaron who was glaring at her but he suddenly looked at me and smiled, i smiled back.

"Im sorry Aaron, i was in a very bad mood, i took my anger out on you guys, im sorry" I said

"It's ok, i understand" He said with a smirk, i don't know why but i felt like he knew the reason of my anger.

"So...can we join you girls" Asked Stefani, Aaron was about to protest, but i interupted

"Sure, why not, sit down" I said, Aaron sat next to me and steffani infront of me.

Just then ruth came and sat next to Steffani

"Oh wow, you guys joining us, great" She said

So we had our pizza and we went home.

I woke up the next day, got dressed and drove to school. I was with Ruth when the bell rang, we both bid our goodbyes and went to our classes, my first period was English, i was the first one to enter the class, i sat near the window and waited for the class to enter, i looked our and saw the rain, it was beautiful, ever since i was a kid i loved the rain, me and my dad always use to play in the rain and we still do sometimes, i loved the smell of the wet sand when it rains, i closed my eyes and breathed in the smell.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voiced asked

I was so lost in the rain that i never noticed someone sat beside me, i quickly opened my eyes and saw Aaron. I smiled

"Hey, what are you doing here" I asked He wasn't in any one of my classes as far as i know.

"Just like you, i come here to study" He said sarcastically, i laughed.

"No...what i meant was what are you doing in my class, as far as i know, your not in any one of my class" I said

"Ofcourse i am, i didn't go in any classes yesturday cause you and mrs. brooks were showing me around, remember" He said, oh yeah didn't attend any class yesturday. I smiled at him.

"Here, let me see your class schdule" I said, he gave it to me and suprisingly he was in every one of my class, wow atleast i have some company, none of my friends were in any of my classes. I handed it back to him.

"Nice" I smiled and looked back at the rain.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said

"Yes i love rain, every drop is very prescious to me"

"Really? and why is that" He asked

I turned to him "Your a curious one aren't you" i teased

He chuckled "no im not curious, i just want to know you more"

"You'll proberly think im stupid" I said looking back out

"Try me...you know, I don't judge people unless i know them, infact i don't judge anyone at all because i think everyone has a right to be themselves"

I smiled at him " well...every drop of rain makes me feel...loved, whenever i look at the rain, i feel that god is giving me his love through the rain, every drop of the rain is a memory, in every drop i remember someone to feel their love...my dad says when we love someone so much and that person is not infront of you...you can love them through the rain...by seeing them as rain and feel the love around you...my dad misses my mom and so do i...in the rain, i feel like a free bird, with no grief, no problems...just love... " i said with tears in my eyes but i quickly blinked them away.

"That wasn't stupid, its nice to share your feelings with someone...its makes your heart better" I smiled at him but then i remembered his sister was coming to school today.

"Hey...wasn't your sister coming to school today?" I asked

"Shes in her class, we'll proberly meet in lunch" He said

"Oh..ok"

After english, we had history and then science, it was so boring but with aaron with me, he kept talking to me so i didn't really feel bored, finally it was lunch, me and aaron walked together to the dinner hall and sat on our usual table.

"hey alice, do you know theres a new girl in my class, shes quite pretty" Kelly told me, i think she was talking about Aaron's sister.

"Oh are you talking about Aaron's sister?" I asked, Aaron was smirking

"What?...shes your sister? She asked Aaron

"Yup..talking of my sister, where is she?" Asked Aaron

Just then a girl walked in, proberly 15 or 16, she was so beautiful, i guess im nothing compared to these brother and sister, she was pale, even paler than me, she has brown hair upto her shoulders and she had the same eyes as Aaron, ice blue, i was stunned by these two beauties. She came upto us.

"Hey Aaron, i see you have made friends here" She said scanning us, by the look on her face, she didn't like anyone.

"Yeah,guys this is Anna, my sister and Anna, this is kelly, John, Ruth, Ryan..." he introduced everyone and lastly he introduced me.

"and this is..." He stopped and smirked at her "Alice.." She gasped, suddenly her face lit up, thats weird...lol shes weird.

"OMG...your Alice" She pulled me up and hugged me as if shes meeting me after so many years, she let me go "Your so beautiful, i like you already" is she a lesbian or something.

"Are you a lesbian?" Asked kelly, everyone chuckled

Anna glared at her "No but im sure you are as you look like a total whore" Everyone burst out laughing, kelly didn't say anything, Anna looked back to me, it looked like she didn't like anyone except me just like Aaron said

"well...it's nice to meet you Anna"I said, She smiled at me and sat down.

We all chatted, Anna was stuck by my side at lunch, it was weirdly nice cause she was smaller than me and looked at me as a big sister, Aaron wouldn't stop starring at me at lunch as if he was trying to make up his mind on something, i asked him but he said it was nothing, he stayed quite all lunch, later we were in Maths, Aaron and i sat together, Suddenly he spoke.

"ah...d..do you wanna... ha..have c..coffee with me after school" He shuttered, now i know why he was silent in lunch, he was trying to make up his mind whether to ask me or not.

Oh my god, he just asked me on a date, im sure my cheeks were red like apples "Sure" I said, what the hell is wrong with me, i knew him for day and im going out on a date with him.

"Is that why you were quite in lunch, you were trying to decide whether to ask me or not" I asked, he smirked "Yes, i thought you might reject me"

"Why would you think like that"I asked

He smiled "You just knew me for a day and im sure you wouldn't go with someone who you don't fully know" He said, ok did just say what my mind said.

"I know you enough to trust you" I said and he stared at me, he stared deep into my eyes and i stared back, we were so lost in each others gaze that we didn't know the teacher had come in.

"Ok class, open page 99" Said

I broke the eye contact and continued with my work nervously.

He smiled "Ok then i'll wait outside after school for you"

"O..ok" I shuttered

talk more about the stupid algerbra, finally the bell rang and it was home time, Aaron told me he will meet me outside while i went to my locker, ruth was standing there.

"Hey..." She said

"Hey...,i need to tell you something..."I said

"What?" She asked

"Aaron...he asked me out for coffee after school" I told her, her eyes went wide.

"See...i knew it but i don't really know, i mean you only know him for a day and besides he creeps me out as if he is a bad ass" She said, i rolled my eyes, did i ever tell you shes like a over protective big sister.

"Thats the problem, we don't know him so we can't judge him" I said, she smiled

"Ok but be careful, if he tries something and i found out, i will kick his ass" We both laughed

"Ok watever..i have to go..bye"I said and ran

"Bye" She called after me 


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

hey guys, i have wrote a new story, do check it out.  
from Alisxxx

The Truth

I ran outside and saw him sitting on the school steps

"Lets go" he said

"Wait.." I said, he stopped

"Whats wrong?"

"Whos car are we going in?" I asked

"Oh...we can go in my car and then i will drop you off to your house and pick you up in the morning so you can take your car tomorrow, is that ok?"He said

"Ah...ok...but what about Anna" I asked

"She has her own car, i already told her, she gone already" He said

"Ok then, lets go" I said

We walked in the parking lot and he got in is car and wow...he had a G6, i got in and we drove to the cafe.

I was sitting on a table in the cafe waiting for Aaron, he came with 2 cup of coffees in his hand, he sat next to me and gave mine.

"So...its only you and your dad in your house?" He asked

"Yes...well, there is my maid who i look as my mother, Julie and there is our cook Ron and our drivers Frank and George...thats it" I told him

"Look...i want to tell you something important..thats why i bought you here...so we can talk privately" He said

"What did you wanna talk about" I asked nervously, whats he upto, is he goanna kill or me or worse...oh may god, is he goanna rape me.

He chuckled "No...im not goanna rape you" What the Fuck...how did he know what i said

"How di-"He cut me off

"I can read your thoughts...i know this is weird...thats why i wanna talk to you"

"Wha..what do you wanna talk about" I asked, ok now i was scared out of my wits.

"Don't be scared...im not goanna harm you...your very precious to me"

"Will you stop reading my thoughts...i mean, i have my own privacy"

"I can't...no matter how hard i try i can't stop your thoughts coming to me, i'm connected to you" What the hell is he talking about

"Look..i wanna exp-" he was cut of my two big muscular mans standing infront of us

"Are you Alice Graceson" One of the man asked

"Yes..but who ar-" Aaron grabbed my hand and got up

"Alice come on" He said

"Not till you give her to us" the other man said

"On my dead body" Aaron said and with that he punched him on the face and kicked the other guy in the stomach, he pulled me on his back and ran, i could barely see anything, he was running like a wind...he's really creeping me out

"Whats going on, what the fuck are you, a train?" I asked disbeleived

"I'll explain everything when we get to my house, just hold tight and enjoy the ride" Enjoy my ass, my heart is goanna come out any minute, i never sat on a rollarcoaster and he expects me to enjoy this which is going faster than a rollarcoaster.

He laughed, i think he heard my thoughts again "Your laughing and im scared out of my wits here" I exclaimed

"Sorry...sorry, your thoughts are just so funny"

I was about to say something but he stopped in the middle of a forest, the two guys stopped as well, he put me off his back and thats when he started to fight them, the two guys turned into massive wolfs, oh my god, im goanna die any minute, they launched at him, thats not fair two against one, i saw a brick on the ground and picked it up and throwed it at one of them, it drew ones attention away and great, it was coming for me now, i backed away slowly.

"St..stay..away from me"I said but no point, he growled and kept going on, i ran from there as fast as i could, i knew that thing was coming after me i stopped at a dead end and if i go any furhter would be falling down, i turned around to see him coming forward slowly.

"Aaron!"I screamed, oh my god im goanna die, i closed my eyes, oh god, m goanna die, please god take care of my dad i love hm the most, as i was thnkng about my death wishes, just then a loud noise came, i opened my eyes to see Aaron sank his teeth in the wolfs neck...no they weren't teeth...they were Fangs...oh my god..hes a "Vampire" i whispered

Aaron's head shot up as he heard my whisper, he came near me but i flinched back "st..stay away from me" I said

"Alice, im not goanna hurt you" He said coming closer, for some reason i believed him

"Your a vampire" I said unbeleivingly

"I know and i want to explain everything but not here, come on" He said walking but i stayed in my place, when he didn't hear my footsteps, he turned around,he understood what i was thinking, he came back upto me and extended his hand infront of me.

"Do you trust me? " He asked and for some reason i did, i felt more safe around him, like he is my protector.

"I trust you" I whispered

"Then take my hand" He said

I slid my hand into his and he closed them, he pulled me closer and picked me up bridal style "Hold tight" He said, i held tight to him as my life depended on him, he ran fast like a wind, i dug my face into his neck.

"We're here" he whispered in my ear, i looked up and saw a huge mansion, wow it was beautiful with a round garden in the middle with a fountain, i couldn't take my eyes of it, the only word that came out of my mouth was "Wow"

He smiled at me and put me down "You like it"

"Like it?...i love it...its beautiful, this is your uncles house? "I asked

"Actually, this is my house, i just made up about my uncle being sick" He said, i looked at him and he gave me a look saying 'I-will-explain-everything'

"come on" He said, he took me inside

Wow, his house was so beauitful, thier was a huge round hall in the middle and right ahead was a long corridor, with lots of doors and more space inside and on both sides of the hall were two round stairs with gold railings which led up to more rooms and corridors, everything was in the combination of gold and white, it looked beautiful. It was a little bigger than my house.

"Wow...nice house" I said with wide open mouth

"Thanks...come on" He held my hand and took me along with him, he went up the stairs and we walked down the corridor and infront of a double door room, he opened the door and it was a study room, in there sitting was anna and another guy in his late twenties, he was handsom i must say, he had blond spiked up hair and green blueish eyes and he was ofcourse pale. We walked in and i sat on the couch, Aaron next to me.

"Alice, this is my uncle, Derek and derek,this is Alice" Aaron introduced us.

"Wow the great Alice...we finally meet...its a pleasure to meet you" He said kissing my hand

"Nice to meet you too" I said later Aaron told them what happened with us and then there was an awkward silence..so i finally chose to speak.

"Ok...tell me whats going on and what the hell do you guys want from me?" I asked

First no one spoke but then Anna broke the silence.

"First of all we're vampires and second the the things chasing you were lycans" She said

"I figured out that part already, the point is why were they chasing us? " I asked

"Because your the Mysticle witch" Said Aaron angerly, WTF, is he out of his mind, im no witch, i dont even have powers.

"Are you out of your mind, im not a witch" I said

"But you are Alice, you are the most powerful witch and your a half vampire aswell" She said, another shock.

"I...cant be" I said i was totally shocked to argue

"You are, your Father is a vampire and your mother is a witch, shes the most powerful witch and when you were born, she gave her powers to you, you mother is the queen of witchs, which makes you the princess" She said

"How do you know all this" I asked disbeleived

"Because my parents and your parents were bestfriends, my mom and dad are the king and queen of vampires, and me and Aaron are princess and prince"

"So those things were chasing me because im a princess" I asked

"No...they were chasing you because of your powers- " I interuped her "Wait, Please start from the begining" I said

"Ok, There are two clans of Vampires, one is Kaint which we belong in and the other is redina which is full of evil vampires, the leader of the evil vampires is Antanio and he wants to rule the world...the evil vampires want to rule over the world and to do that they need you, they will suck your powers out of you which means they will kill you and thats where we come in, you see theres a prophecy of you and Aaron because he is the most powerful vampire of all. The dark prince and the mysticle princess..."Derek paused "...your both parents knew that you two are the dark prince and mysticle princess and thats why they...tied the knot" He said

"What do you mean by tie the knot" I said, i don't like this one bit

"You two are engaged" Said Anna, WHAT!

"WHAT!...i dont even know him much how can i marry him, i should know who im engag-" She cut me off "Look, your father didn't tell you thats why we're telling you, your mother and father decided this and then he ran of caus-" She was cut of my Aaron " Thats not important right now" He glared at Anna, he was telling her with his eyes to stop, they were hiding somthing from me.

"In the prophecy you two are supposed to marry and save the world...its goes something like this...

The day the night, nothing stay right..  
The dark prince with his sword and snich...  
The world will be saved by the prince and the mysticle witch...

The lonely hour..  
Will increase their power..  
mountains will fall..  
Power will roar..  
Their love will increase..  
without any ease..  
The ligthenings aim will finish the game..

The dark prince will protect...  
No one will direct..  
Without the witch..  
There is no snich..  
everything will seperate..  
There will be evil fate...

The mysticle witch..  
must kill with the snich..  
evil will die..  
child will cry..  
World will be rich...  
The Dark Prince and the mysticle witch.

...This is the prophecy and you two will have to complete it" Said Anna

"But what does it mean" I asked

"i'll explain" Said Anna " The day the night, nothing stay right, which means everything will be chaos...The dark prince with his sword and snich...means Aaron with his sword and the round snich, I will explain that later...the world will be saved by the prince and the mysticle witch...you two will save the world...The lonely hour..hm..it..means you two will have sex..-" I cut her off "woah woah...hold there...i cannot have sex with Aaron and he can't with me, right Aaron?" I said looking at him "Yeah" he said with another emotion i can't describe " Why not" Asked anna "Because we just can't...i don't know him and you guys have already fixed my marriage with sex in it" I said, Anna burst out laughing and then they both did too "What?...whats funny? " I asked "Nothing, you look cute while your blushing" Said Derek, i blushed even more "oh watever...continue with the prophecy" I said " Ok so the lonly hour will increase your power...when you have have sex your powers will increase and you both will become one and you can use eachothers powers...The ligthenings aim, will finish the game...Aaron's lightening powers will finish the game...mountians will fall, power will roar...you two will be very powerful...The love will increase, without any ease...there will be a lot of problems but your love will never decrease instead it will increase...The dar prince will protect, no one will direct...Aaron will have to protect you and no one will be there to help him or direct him...without the snich there is no snich...ok i will explain this part later...everything will seperate, there will be evil fate...nothings goanna stay right, everything will be destroyed and evil will take over...the mysticle witch must kill with the snich...i will explain this after also...evil will die, child will cry...means after evil is destroyed, you two will have a baby..." I felt a blush on my face but i didn't show it "World will be rich, the dark prince and the mysticle witch...the world will be rich of happiness and obviously you two will stay happliy ever after..."

"Ok and whats the snich?" I asked, they all went quiet

"You see i have a part in the story too" Said Anna

"You didn't mention youself in the story" I said

"I did...you see, i am the snich" She said

"I don't get it"

"Look...every vampire has a power...Aaron has the power of lightening and i shapeshift into a powerfull snich and without me, you two can't save the world" She said

"I still don't get it" I said confused

"The dark prince with his sword and snich...i am the snich, i will be always there to protect you with Aaron...without the witch, there is no snich...if you die, i will die, my life depends on you thats why i have to protect you always...the mysticle witch must kill with the snich...You will kill the evil with me and Aaron...in every way im connected to you just like Aaron...but in a different way" She explained, now i get it

"Whats the difference?" I asked

She smirked and winked at Aaron " Well...im just your protector...but Aaron is your protector and your soul mate" What, is that why i feel so connected to him.

"Ok..this is too much to handle..."I said

"There is something you should know aswell" Said Aaron, argh...what now

"What?" I asked, i was so exhausted with all the running and then this witch thing and my dad being a vampire is too much for me, if i listen to more i think i will faint.

"Its about your mother" What is he talking about

"What about her?" I asked

"You think shes dead...but she's not dead...shes alive" and thats when the darkness covered me.


	4. Chapter 4: City of Kaint

Hey guys, I say alot of reviews and im happy, i hope you enjoy this chapter, its quite long, so enjoy.  
Alisxxx

Chatper 4 : City Of Kaint

I woke up, everthing was still blury, i rubbed my eyes and looked around to see my own room, oh thank god i was dreaming, i seroiusly need a therapist, i mean Vampires?...it was just a dream...just a dream.

I got up and checked the time, it was 4 in the morning, woah...better go to sleep, i need to go school in the morning, i laid back down, hmm..it felt so good and warm in the blankets...just then i felt a presence behind me, like someone is lying behind me, i quickly opened my eyes, turned on the side lamp and turned around to fine Aaron looking at me, i was about to scream but he quickly got on top of me and put his hand on my mouth.

"Shhhhhh...your dad is sleeping...hes goanna wake up"

I calmed down and gave him my meanest glare "What the hell are you doing here" I asked

"You fainted in my house, remember?" He said

I remembered all that..oh no, it wasn't a dream and i thought it was a dream, Aaron chuckled, i knew he heard my thought.

"It...wasn't a dream" I asked

"No it wasn't" He said smiling

"Oh no...im still a witch" I said with a frown

He chuckled "A very beautiful witch"

I looked at him and was totally lost in his ice blue eyes...boy was he hot...he was a fire...which was burning me, i would dye to stay like this forever...he leaned down...are lips was about to touch...nearly there...just touchi- just then my puppy moved in his sleep and hit the table which got us to our senses and then i realized Aaron was still on top of me, i blushed a million shades of red, he got off me but still smiling at me.

"You know, Uncle Derek was right, you look cute when you blush" He said

Oh god, did he had to do that, now im sure my face was more red and then the reality hit me.

"How did i get to my room?"

"You passed out in my house, i would've kept you there but i thought your dad would get worried so i bought you here...as soon as i bought you here, your dad entered the room to check on you, i quickly got out of your window and watched him, he kissed your forehead and then went out, you know...he loves you alot" He said with a smile

"I know...ever since mom..."Wait mom...i remember now,before i could say anythiny, he heard my thought

"I know you wanna know about your mother"

"I do"

"umm...how do i start this..."He took a deep breath " Your mom was my mothers childhood and bestfriend and your dad was my dads bestfriend, they met at my parents wedding as they were bridesmaid and best man...they fell in love..deeply in love...they got married...you see my uncle Rick was in love with your mother...he loved her since childhood...when he found out shes in love with your dad...he hid his love...he didn't want to ruin her love just because he couldn't get his...so he never confessed his love to her...so your parents got married...my uncle couldn't see your mother with someone else...and he finally confessed his love to your mother when she was pregnant with you...but you see your mother refused him...he didn't say a word...he left...Your father was being taunted by all these stupid rumours about your mother and my uncle...he couldn't handle the jealousy he was feeling so everything wasn't like before...your parents argued and argued...then you were born...everything settled down, your parents were happy again...then one day your father was out...your mother was alone in the house and my uncle came there to see you...it never bothered him that you were your fathers child...he always looked at you as his daughter cause he loved your mother so much...somebody was playing a conspricy against your mother and they locked your mother and my uncle up in a room...and when your father returned home...he looked everywhere for your mother...and when he finally found her...she was with him in the room, hugging him...your father saw this and was hurt...he couldnt stay with your mother anymore so he took you and ran away from Kaint..."

My face was full of tears...how could this happen...this wasn't right..

"Thats probably why your father lied to you about your mothers death...he loves you so much...and im sure he dosen't want to let you go"

I broke down...i couldn't handle all this, Aaron was hugging me and saying soothing words

"Shhh...its ok...everything will be fine"

"It was a misunderstanding, Aaron...why didnt dad trust her?" I asked him, my father was not like this...he couldn't just listen to someother persons talk. Aaron frowned, he was hidng somthing.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked

"There were pictures of your mother and my uncle...together in a bed"

"No, this is wrong"

"I know it is...your mother will never do something like this, i know...since shes a queen, she lives with us...so i know her for my 18 years of life, she will never do this...she is really close to me since...we were engaged she kept me like her son...and i know it was a conspiricy against your mother because you mother gave you all her powers Antanio got angry so he took his revenge by seperating your parents...but your father never letted your mother to even explain and he took off...so he doesnt know the full truth"

"But we have to tell him.."

"No...we can't...not yet...first we have to let your mother meet you...and then we will figure something out to get your parents back together. My father is the one who sent us and he wants your parents back together too, we will work on that later...ok"

"Did my mother never looked for me...did she ever miss me?" I asked

"She cried every night for you...i was there...i know ...my mother always consoled her...she missed you and your dad...she did serach for you and she knew where you were but she found out about Antanio looking for you so she stopped for your safety...but she watched you whenever she had time...but then things were getting out of hand...since we have to get married on your 18th birthday...my father sent me,Anna and uncle derek to tell you the whole truth and to bring you to meet your mother"

I cried again and he hugged me agian...i feel so unlucky today...my parents who loved eachother had to go through with this...but i promise, i will get them back together, i looked at the time, it was 7:45

"Oh my god...we're goanna be late for school" I was about to get up but Aaron grabbed my hand.

"No...we can't go today...we need to go see your mom, remember?"

"Why?...i mean what will i tell my dad?"

"Just make any excuse...we have alot to do today"

Just then my door flew open, it was my dad, i turned to look at Aaron but he wasnt there, he probably took off, vampire speed.

"Hh h hey dad, what are you doing so up early?" I stammered

"Honey, i go to office in the morning but im suprised to see you awake so early" He said with a smile but then his smile dropped he was smelling the air, what the hell?

"what are you doing?" I asked

"Wa-was there someone here?" Oh no

"Na-no...wh..why?"

"I smell a va..."He stopped and looked at me

"Never mind...get re-" He stopped and looked at me worridly

"Where you crying?" He asked

"Uh no" I said looking down.

He was quickly by side and lifted my chin up, i looked at him "Don't lie to me, you know very well that you cant lie to me"

"Na-nothing dad...i was just...missing mom" I said

He looked hurt of moms name but then he covered it up "Hey...its ok, im here right...im your mom and dad"

I smiled at him, i knew he was trying not to cry, my dad always hides his emotions "Your my everything" I said

"And your my everything" He said touching my our foreheads, just then someone cleared their throat, we looked up to see Julie with tears in her eyes

"Now come on, both of you..get ready your goanna be late" She said

We all laughed but then i remembered i can't got to school today

"I can't go to school today..." I said quickly

They both looked at me confused

"Why?" asked dad

"I just don't feel like going...im not feeling well, i hope you understand" I said

He knew i was still sad about my mother so he let me go "Ok princess, but you will have to go tommorow"

"thanks dad" I said hugging him

"Uh...do you want me to stay with you in case you need me..." Asked dad

What!..no no...can't let him stay "Uh..na-na-no...you go, i'll be fine..i promise"

"Ok kiddo, take care, Julie will take care of you, ok?"

"Yeah, fine"

He got up and left

"You ok, honey?" asked Julie

"Yeah, i'll be fine"

"You sure?" I knew she was worried

"Yes..im fine juls" I smiled at her

"Ok then i'll be down if you need anything, ok?"

"Yup"

She left the room, i felt relieve rush over me...where did Aaron go...I turned around to see his face so close to mine that i jumped.

"Oh god, Aaron...you scared the hell outta me" I said Panting

He was smiled "Sorry..." He looked at me like he was observing something.

"What?"

"Your dad love you a lot"

Was this a questions or statement...I smiled "Yes he does...I just wish mom was with us" a tear escaped my eye

He came closer and wiped the tear away by cupping my face " She will come...do you trust me?"

How can i not trust him, hes the guys who im going to be married with, hes the guy who is trying to get my parents back together...hes the guy whos helping me...and hes the guy when i need someone the most...I smiled at him "Yes...Yes i do"

"Then leave everything on me...and stay happy"

I smiled and nodded.

"Your father nearly caught me" He chuckled

"You wern't even here" I said confused

"No...i wasn't but my scent was still here, he could smell me...vampires scent is alot different than humans...thats why he sensed me...thats why he was smelling the air"

"Oh"

"So...where is my mother?"

"shes in Kaint"

"Kaint?"

"Thats where we live...its our city...all the supernaturals live there, demons, fairys, lycans, shapeshifters..etc...but the only king is my father of all the supernaturals except the witchs...you see witchs like no one to rule them, they are powerful so they like to take things in their own hand but then they decided to get a queen because they didn't trust the vampires...so your great great great great and many more great grandmother became the queen as she was the most powerful witch...she was a very nice lady, very humble...she didn't have any problems with the vampires so she shook hands with my 20 times great grandfather since then the witchs and vapires lived happyly and thats why your mother was my mothers childhood friend, they use to play together...and as for the other supernaturals, they are nothing compared to the vampires and witchs...so thats why my father is the king of all the supernatural except witchs, my parents and your mother is the queens and king"

Wow...what can i say "So where is it? it can't be somewhere around here"

Aaron smirked " Its another dimension"

What? "T-theres another dimension?"

"Yep...its in a jungle...we just have to enter a dimension...no human can go there unless any supernatural wants them too"

"And what about redina?"

"Redina was Kaint once...but when the evil vampires took it, they changed the name so it is in Kaint...but in different part"

"wow...can we go now?"

He chuckled "ofcourse, but not now..."

"Why?"

"Because we have to make something up to tell Julie"

"Oh i totally forgot, what should i say?"

"Tell her that you are going to Ruth's house"

"Hmm...good idea..wait here, i'll go change"

"Ok"

I took out my red summers dress and went in the washroom to change, I quickly took a quick shower and changed and came out

"You go out of the window and i'll come down from the door"

"Ok..I'll be waiting"

He went out the window, i quickley ran downstairs and went in the kitchen, Julie was making breakfast

"Hey Juls, whacha doing?"

"Hey honey, how are you feeling"

"Im feeling fine...im going to Ruth's house for a bit...i'll be back till 8 or 9, ok?"

"Ok...but won't ruth be in school right now?"

Shit, why didn't i think this before..." Ah...no..she said she has to help her mom for something so she ditched today...so im going to help her aswell,Ok"

"Ok...be careful"

"I will"

I ran outta the door and saw Aaron leaning against my car, We both quickly got in and i drove out of the porch

"Ok, where to?" I asked

"To my house"

"Ok" I drove to his house, we reached there in seconds, we went in and saw Anna and Derek ready to go.

"how did you guys know we were coming?"

"I called them and told them to get ready" Said Aaron

"Ok, so shall we move?" Asked Anna

"Yeah, just let me change" Said Aaron

We sat there waiting for Aaron to come, finally after half hour he came down.

"come on"

We sat in Aarons car, me and Aaron in the front and anna and derek at the back and then we started our journey I turned around so i can face Anna.

"So, how is Kaint?"

"Its beautiful...much more better than this world" She said

"Wow...so how do you drink humans blood?"

"We dont" Said anna

"But aren't you sup-" I was cut of my Aaron

"No...we do drink blood but not humans...we drink animal blood...and even if we do drink human blood, then we only take few drops of it cause it stregthens us more than animal blood...so we just add few drops of human blood in animal blood"

"Oh..ok"

"So when are we goanna reach the jungle" I asked

"In about 2 hours" What 2 hours...its already 1 o'clock

He read my thoughts " The jungle is far from here...about 5 hours...we're nearly there"

"Ok...then wake me up when we arrive" I said

"Ok sweet dreams"

"Hmmm..."

No doubt i fell asleep in without any thought since i hadn't had my sleep, i woke up in 4 in the morning.

I heard a some one calling me

"Alice...wake up"

It sounded like Anna

I opened my eyes to see Anna hovering over me

"What?"

"We're here, come on"

I got out of the car to se derek and Aaron already standing out.

"Ok lets go" Aaron said

We all walked through the jungle.

"Ok...let me make myself clear...since you haven't been in Kaint before...you need to know some things" Aaron said

I nodded for him to go on

"Do not talk to anyone cause since your a princess...they all know your the princess...so your still in danger...we dont trust any vampires there so don't talk to anyone...dont make any eye contact with anyone...since you haven't got your powers yet...the supernaturals can compell you...esp vampires...stay with one of us at all times...ok?"

"Ok"

After about i don't know how many miles we walked, i stopped, i can't take my legs anywhere until i rest them, i sat down on a big rock.

"I can't walk anymore...i need to rest" I said sitting on the rock.

They all turned around.

"Aaron...shes still human...she can't walk fast enough, we can get there in a minute...just pick her up, dude and we'll be there in seconds" Said Anna

I looked at her, is she out of her mind,Im not disabled, i can walk, i won't take help , Aaron chuckled at the thought.

"No...i can walk...so what if im human...i can still walk" I said going past them, Aaron looked at me with amused eyes.

"Well...you will come to him eventually" Said Derek

"Whatever" I said angerily

They were still behind me, Aaron came by my side.

"Hey you ok?" He asked

Even though he knew, i know he was asked this to tease me, my legs were killing me.

"Do i look ok?" I snapped

He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Here...let me pick you up..i know your tired"

"No" I said firmly

"Ok, im sorry...look. your legs are goanna get bruised if you don't let me pick you up and its still 2 hours walk and if you let me pick you up, we'll be there in 2 minutes"

2 HOURS...no way...i wanna get the hell i outta of this jungle.

"OK, come pick me up" I said quickly

He smiled at me and shook his head "Your so stubourn" He chuckled and picked me up "Hold tight" and with that...if grabbed the speed and ran off like a wind.

In about 2 and a half minute we stopped, Aaron putted me down.

"Are we there?" I asked

"Yup" Said Anna

"Alice, hold our hands tightly and don't let go, Ok?" Aaron said

"Ok" I said

We all held each others hands, there was a circle on the ground with a tringle in it, we all stood in the middle of it

"sten Kaint viastasi" Shouted Aaron

And suddenly we were flying...don't let go, don't let go, don't let go, i kept saying in my head, finally we stopped flying and landed on grass.

I looked around and saw that we were in a garden instead of the jungle, i got up and looked around, Aaron, anna and derek were up in a second, I looked around and gasped, it was such a breathtaking view, the graden was full of beautiful flowers and there was this huge fountain...i looked out of the garden to see people waking all over the place...it was beautiful, outside the garden there were alot of shops...everything was so beautiful and clean...i couldn't take my eyes of it, Anna was right, it is beautiful than Ohio, Kaint was incomparable.

Aaron was next to me, he smiled at me and whispered in my ear "Welcome to Kaint"


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding Love

Hey Guys,

I know you all must be mad at me for not writing for so long but now I have, so don t be mad anymore.

I thank each one of you for reading my story and reviewing it. I love you all so please keep reading and reviewing.

I hope you like this chapter because it s the best I wrote.

Luv

Alis xxx

Chapter Five - Hiding Love

Alice s POV

We stood in the middle of the garden waiting for the cars to come and get us. The cars arrived after 10 mints and we left for the palace. I looked out of the window viewing the place, it was beautiful and there were no words to describe it. It was like the same in Ohio except these people were supernatural. We arrived at the palace and I was very nervous to go inside.

I got out of the car and looked at Aaron. He smiled at me I m scared I admitted

He chuckled and came my side of the car I know, but there s nothing to be scared about. I m right here with you, forever and always I looked in his eyes and again I had this weird feeling. What the hell is happening to me?

Thanks I said awkwardly

We all walked in the Palace. Everyone bowed in front of me as if they knew me already. Everybody was whispering in the whole Palace about me. We went inside a study room. This was very nice and neat.

I think you guys should wait here, while I ll go and call the king, queen and Victoria (My mother), I ll be back in 5 mints while you all get comfortable Derek Said

Okay Said Aaron while I sat down on the chair. While I sat, I looked around the room. It was very clean with an office table in the middle and two chairs in front and one in front of them which was were I was sitting. There were book shelves and a lot of books and some files. There was a laptop on the table and some papers too. Aaron and Anna sat in front of me.

So boss, what could we do for you? Said Aaron smirking and referring to the head chair I was sitting in.

I smirked Well first of all, I m very thirsty. Could you ask someone to give me drink or water?

Sure, your highness He said chuckling and went outside to tell a servant to get us some drinks.

You do know that he likes you very much Said Anna looking around to check Aaron was gone.

I didn t know what to say. I mean he s a good friend and I like him as a friend but I don t think of him as any other way but he does help me in everything and he s always there when I need him, he comforts me when I m hurt, he s there for me when I need a friend, he cares a lot for me and I I don t really know what I feel about him.

I looked at Anna I don t know, I mean he s a good friend

She scoffed Friend? Are you kidding me? Honey, it s totally over yours and Aaron s faces that you too like each other She said smiling

I don t argh I don t know No I don t I said disagreeing

She smiled You haven t realized yet but eventually, you ll both fall in love and then you will know what I was trying to tell you

I don t know, I mean I don t know what I feel for him I said trying to get her to understand.

I know but at least give yourself a chance, give your relationship a chance, give your feelings a chance. You probably think that you don t like him but once you know him, I m sure you ll be in love with him before you know and I know this because I have seen every girl fall for him but you re the only one that gets his attention. He s trying his best to stay away from you because I know when two people are soul mates; they can t stay away from each other, especially the guy, they have problems, I don t know because I m not a guy but they have problems.

I don t know why but I felt a bit of anger about the girls falling for Aaron. Why am I having these weird feelings? Is this jealousy? Maybe I should give our relationship a chance. After all he is my fianc and we will get married anyways and one way or another even if I don t feel anything for him after marriage I m sure I will OK fine, I ll give us a chance I said

She quickly got up and hugged me Oh my god, I m so happy for you guys, Aaron will be so happy. It was a good thing he told me to talk to you She said all excited

Wait. What? What? Aaron told you to convince me? I asked

She stopped and looked at me guilty He didn t tell me to talk to you about this. He told me to talk to you if you were okay about all the parents thing, a girl talk. But I wanted to know what you feel for my brother after all he cares so much for you, the least you could do is return his feelings I totally understood what she meant. I would feel the same for my brother. Too bad I don t have one.

I looked at Anna and smirked Anna, do you have a soul mate? I asked

She stopped smiling and blushed Uh yeah

Oh my god, Why didn t you tell me I asked We didn t have a time together that much together, so I never got to tell you this She said still blushing

Hmm okay, what s his name? And why isn t he here right now I asked

His name is Stefan and he is not here right now because he has his own house to live in She said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes I know that but why haven t I seen him

He comes sometimes because of Aaron. Aaron doesn t like him around much She said looking down.

Why? I asked suddenly feeling bad for her

He s just scared for me because he knows what a guy can do when he s not himself in front of his soul mate, especially in lust and we were once caught making out that s why Aaron told him to come by only sometimes She said still looking down

I bit my lip Do do you want me to talk to him? I asked

She suddenly looked up with glistening eyes Really? You will? She asked happily

Yes I smiled

She hugged me again Oh thank you so much She said happily

Just then the door opened and Derek, the king, queen and my mother came in. she looked so much like me except her hair was blond and mine was brunette. My eyes watered. She also had tears in her eyes, She ran up to me and hugged me tight, I hugged her back.

Oh my baby, you ve grown so much. I missed you so much She said crying. She let me go

I missed you too mum I said crying

I m so sorry, I m sorry for not being there for you when you needed a mother most. I m sorry for not having a girl time with you. I m sorry for not going shopping with you like normal mothers. I m sorry for- I cut her off

No you don t have to apologize for anything. You were only protecting me. I love you mum and that s all matters I said smiling

She smiled You are so beautiful. I watched you every time but not this close and now I know how beautiful my daughter is She said

Just like her mother Said the queen, I guess. She came up to us and hugged me.

No she s not like her mother, she s just like her father, so handsome and beautiful Said the king coming up to us. I smiled at them.

I m Tara, you can call me Tara, no your highness or my queen, okay? Said the queen

I smiled and nodded

And I m Ronald but you can call me Ron Said the King and I nodded again

H-how s you re father? My mom asked hesitantly

I smiled at her He misses you a lot. Every day and every night I said with tears

She smiled Me too She whispered

There was an awkward silence before the king spoke Why don t you all take a little nap and then we will have dinner together The king said changing the subject. Aaron will take you upstairs He said. I looked behind him to see Aaron standing there.

Okay, come on Said Aaron. I followed him out the study room and up the stairs. We walked down a long hallway. None of us spoke. We stopped near a room.

Uhm you should rest. If you need anything, my rooms next to yours, you can come anytime He said

I nodded and then hugged him. His body tensed but then he relaxed and hugged me back Thank you for bringing me to my mum. Thank you for everything I said letting him go

He smiled and cupped my face This was nothing. You don t know what I can do for your happiness

I felt like the worlds luckiest girl ever. He just confessed that he can do anything for me, for my happiness. If he can do anything for me than why can t I return his feelings? I m sure I feel something for him which I can t point my finger to. Do I like him that way?

He was about to go but I grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked back at me What s wrong? He asked

I pulled him close to me and stood on my tip toes to catch his lips with mine. As soon as I touched my lips, I felt something inside me, something very strong. A strong feeling, I started to kiss him, after 3 or 4 second s later he kissed me back. I felt like I was in ecstasy. I wanted to stay in his arms like this forever. I moved backwards to my door still kissing him and pulled us both inside my new room. He closed the door and pushed me in the wall while kissing me, he started to move his hands up and down my hips and he also squeezed them which made me moan. This was my first kiss and it s rough and passionate, I will never forget this. He tasted like chocolate. Does he even know I love chocolate? He pushed his tong inside my mouth and started to caress mine. We kissed like this for 5 mints until I moved back for breath. Our foreheads touching and eyes closed. After 10 seconds he started to kiss me again and I couldn t stop as well. He slipped his hand behind my back and undid my dress zip. His hands caressed my bare back. His touch made me shiver; every hair on my body was floating. He was about to open my bra from the back but he suddenly stopped and gritted his teeth.

He kept his forehead on mine. I looked at him. His eyes were closed and he looked worried. Please, make me stop or else I don t know what I ll do with you He said through gritted teeth.

Wh why? Did I do something wrong? I asked hesitantly

No no you didn t do anything, if we go on like this, I won t be able to stop and I m afraid I ll hurt you He said now looking at me. His eyes were a different color, it was red and there was something in them, lust.

No you won t, I trust you. I said holding his shoulders

I know you trust me but I don t trust myself. You don t know much about supernatural beings. You re a witch too and if I hurt you. I won t be able to stop myself, please just move away from me He said somewhere sad

I moved away from him still disappointed but I didn t understand that witch thing he just said. Maybe I should I ask Anna about this.

I looked down ashamed maybe I shouldn t have gone first; maybe I should ve waited for him to kiss me first. I looked up to see him already gone which I didn t notice him do. I quickly ran into the shower and took a quick shower. I came out to see Steff sitting on my bed with some cloths; I guess she knew I was having a shower. She smiled at me.

Hey, how are you She asked hugging me

I m good, you? I asked

As usual great, so these are the cloths you can wear She said gesturing towards the cloths. I nodded

She was about to go Uh if you see Anna, can you ask her to meet me I asked

She smiled Sure

Thanks She went out and I quickly changed _

Later my mother came in my room.

Hey I said smiling

She smiled Hey what you re doing? She asked sitting next to me

I was reading a book while waiting for Anna but she didn t came I was reading a book I said pointing towards my book

She smiled You are just like your father, he never stops reading too and I was always angry with him for giving me less time and more to his books She said with a sad smile

Mum did you betray dad I asked scared if she will get hurt

She looked sad again. A tear slid down her face No I could never do that, I loved him too much to betray him

Do you still love dad I asked with watery eyes myself

She looked at me Yes I love him very much She said crying

I quickly hugged her and comforted her Shhh dad loves you too. Do you know, he sleeps with your photo in his hands I said crying and chuckling too

She chuckled I know, he never slept without me

I missed you too much, you don t how it feels like when your child is born and then suddenly taken away from the mother. It killed me every time to look for you and when I finally found out, I let you go because your life was in danger and I knew your dad will never let anything happen to you, I knew you would be safe with him but when things got worse I had to send Aaron to bring you to me so I can protect you but now I will not let you go away from me, you will stay with me from now on She said

No I can t just leave my dad; he will practically die without me. There is no me without him and there is no him without me. He loves me too much to let me go No I can t stay here, I will have to go, and I can t just leave my dad. I love him too much. Do you know he can t live without me? Whenever I m home late, he waits for me to have dinner with me. Whenever he s alone, I m there to hold him because there is no one else to comfort him, he s all alone. He never lets me have sleepovers at my friends because he can t stay alone in the house, especially without me I can t leave him, he lives from me, his life starts with me and ends with me I said tearfully

She smiled I knew you would say that, but at least you could spend today with me, you can go tomorrow

Okay, but I will have to call dad first I said She smiled and got up to leave

Mum, one day we all will live together, me, you and dad I said

She turned around and smiled at me I hope so she whispered and left

As soon as she left, Anna walked in.

Hey, you called me? Sorry couldn t come earlier, I was doing something s She said sitting next to me on my bed

I first hesitate to tell her Uh me and your brother had a make out session when he was dropping me to my room I said blushing

She smirked Oh my god, what happened

Well we kind of had a make out session in my room but then suddenly he stopped and said something about me being a witch and he could hurt me, I don t know but he left leaving me confused

She looked at me like she knew Oh, yeah did Aaron not tell you? She asked

I shook my head Duh why would I ask you then I said

Well when the soul mates are in the condition of lust, the vampire likes to drink some of the blood of his mate to make sure that she s his and about the witch thing then you should know that a witch s blood is so strong, the scent is so strong that when a vampire is in lust, he can t control his thirst and he bites her, only some vampires can stop but not all. He went away from you because he didn t want to hurt you. I know Aaron can control his thirst but he will never take the risk.

Ok, this is scary. I mean never knew all this happens too. I looked at her scared.

Don t worry. Aaron will never bite you without your permission and if this satisfies you I ve been bitten too by Stefan She said showing her neck which had two punched holes.

I gasped Did it hurt? I asked

Yeah first it did but when they suck, it feels like you re in wonderland. It feels good. She said dreamily

Ok but Aaron can t always run from me, we will get married some day I said

After you 18th birthday and no he can t run away from you, he ll probably stay away from you till you two get married She said

What I m getting married on my 18th birthday? I asked shocked, why did I not ever know about this? And what about dad, he doesn t know yet. My biggest shock is that my birthday is next month.

Of course, that s the date fixed on the prophecy book. Can I be your brides mate? She asked

I was too shocked and she s going on about my marriage I can t get married too soon. I m still in school

Well you can finish your studies after marriage

What about my father? He doesn t know yet?

Your father was the one who made the deal for your marriage with my brother. He doesn t remember, he just needs to be reminded She said

Okay I said still shocked. I m not ready. I don t know what to do.

But I don t even know Aaron that much I said

Well that s why we brought you here, once we tell your father about this. We have planned to bring your parents back together again. We will lead your father back to his past. In here, Kaint and you guys will stay with us, so you can stay here and get to know Aaron more She said

Okay. If this includes getting my parents back, then I have no objections to marry Aaron I said happily, can t wait to tell my dad

But I don t know how you will get to know him. Aaron the type of guy he stays to himself. Doesn t talk to much and lives his own life. He doesn t share anything about him to anyone, but I m sure he ll tell you as you re his would be wife She said smirking

I blushed Ok when do we tell my dad? I asked

We will tell him tomorrow after school and don t worry about your father right now. I just called him and told him about you having a sleepover at my house

Thanks I said smiling. She s just like Ruth. She knows how to help me in everything. Maybe we will get along.

Just then there was a knock on the door Come in Said Anna

A servant walked in, she looked human. Your highness, the dinner is served. She said

Ok, we ll be right down Anna said getting up The servant went out and Anna looked at me Come on, lets have dinner

I nodded and got up. We both went down to the dinner hall.

I regretted coming down for dinner because as soon as I came down, they all made me sit next to Aaron. I still couldn t face him after what happened in the room.

We were all having dinner; others were talking to each other while I and Aaron sat quiet.

He suddenly looked at me while I was looking at my food Are you mad at me? He asked

I didn t look up No I whispered back, even though I was.

Yes you are, you re not even looking at me

I still didn t look up I m not mad I don t know why but I felt rejected, I could feel tears in my eyes.

Alice, look at me He said sliding his hand underneath the table and gripping mine.

Don t touch me I shouted, finally looking at him

Everybody stopped and looked at us. He looked hurt. Was he hurt because of my outburst or my tears? I didn t know. All I know is that I wanted to go in my room now.  
Excuse me I said and got up and left

Aaron s POV

It hurt me to see tears in her eyes. I couldn t see her pain. I know how she was feeling but I can t just give her what she wants, it s for her own safety.

Excuse me She got up and left.

I looked at everyone who was looking at me, Anna was glaring my way.

Don t just sit there, go after her said Anna angrily, if she wasn t my sister, I would ve beat her up for commanding me.

But she s right; I can t just let her go. Excuse me, I m done and I quickly ran after her

I ran upstairs, down the hall and knocked on her door.

Anna open the door, just let me explain I said knocking

She didn t answer which made me scared Anna open the door or I will break it I said

Its already open if you haven t checked she snapped from the other side.

Oh, I guess I never checked. I walked inside to see her looking out the window. I locked the door so no one can disturb us while we talk. I walked up to her and saw that there were tears on her cheeks.

Alice ju- She cut me off

Don t I don t want to hear anything She said stubbornly

No you will have to listen I said now getting angry myself

I said, I don t want to listen She started to walk away but I caught her hand and pulled her against my chest. I looked deep in her eyes.

Listen to me I said

I don t want to listen to you She said with tearful eyes

I pushed her against the wall and putted both my hands on each side of her so she won t escape.

Listen to me I growled

She suddenly looked scared but right now I didn t care because I just wanted to explain some things to her. She was silence so I took the chance to speak.

I can t hurt you, okay. You have to understand that we stay away from each other, its better for the both of us I said softly not to scare her

For how long? How long will you keep running away from me? What about when we get married. Do you think being away from each other we would get to know about us? Do you think I will marry a guy knowing that he won t love me after marriage? Do you honestly think, I will live with a guy who won t love me and keep running away from me? Your being selfish Aaron, your thinking about yourself. What about what I want? She said

I m being selfish? I m thinking about you dam it; I want to keep you safe so you won t get hurt because of me. I don t want to suck you dry and then cry all over my life for you

Do you love someone else? She suddenly asked

What? I asked confused

Do you love someone else? She asked again

No I don t love someone else, I like you Alice. I really want to stay with you, to touch you, to kiss you, to feel you near me but I can t knowing that I would hurt you

Hurt me? You re hurting me now, Aaron. I feel rejected. You re being selfish. You re just thinking about yourself. You re not thinking what I want She said angrily. She pushed me away and was about to go but again I caught her wrist and pulled her to me.

You want me to love you, fine. I will love you but if I loose control, then you will be the one who will ruin my life, because if you die. I will never be the same only because of you I said pushing her to the wall

I started to kiss her neck; her blood was driving me crazy. I will have a bloodlust all because of her.

No Aaron stop She said struggling against me. But hell, I will not stop, not now.

This is what you wanted, right? I asked Then I will fulfill your every need I said angrily

I gripped her hips so tightly that she struggled more Aaron stop I didn t want it to be force

Well you forced me to do this so I will now I said nuzzling in her neck, dame, her every touch was driving me crazy.

That s exactly what I mean Aaron; I want you to love me yourself instead of being pressurized. She said pushing me, but no such luck

My fangs extended and I was no longer myself. Her blood was driving me crazy. This is what she wanted and this is what she will get. I gripped her hips more tight.

Aaron stop your hurting me She said sobbing

After hearing her cry, I finally stopped and looked at her. I was back to normal. It hurt to see her crying and I knew I will hurt her but this girl never listens.

I m sorry Alice, I didn t mean to hurt you I said quickly

She was crying and I couldn t do anything to stop her. I hugged her Hey I m very sorry for hurting you Alice, listen to me

She finally stopped crying and looked at me I thought you liked me, I thought that whatever happens, you will never hurt me but I guess, I was wrong She said moving away from me

I m sorry Alice, see this is why I want you to stay away from me, I can hurt you and I just did I whispered

I know Aaron, but I trust you, if you keep thinking like that then we can never be together, just try, try and trust yourself, I promise, if you loose control, I will stop you, don t let your body control you, you control your body yourself She cupped my face And no matter what happens, I will be here with you And that s when she kissed me

I couldn t resist it and kissed her back. I pushed her in the wall. My body was covering hers and I left her mouth and started to kiss her neck, she moaned which turned me more on. She started to unbutton my shirt and I let her. My fangs started to extend again and I quickly moved back, looking the other way.

What s wrong? She asked

Nothing I said still not looking at her

She cupped my face and made me look at her which made her gasp. I could tell my eyes were blood red and my fangs were extended. She kissed my eyes Tell me She asked

I looked straight into her eyes I m thirsty I said, I was thirsty for her blood, I was thirsty for her love, and I was thirsty for her.

She looked down but after a second or two, she looked up and slid her dress down from her shoulder.

Drink from me She said

My eyes widened What? Are you insane?

No but I do trust you, just have control and trust yourself She said

No I can t

Yes you can, please for me She said

I couldn t resist because she was showing me her bare neck which was making my mouth water and she wouldn t stop as well.

I leaned down hesitantly and pressed my fangs against her neck. I pushed my fangs in her neck; I heard her whimper but I continued. I gulped down her blood which made my thirst slow down but I couldn t stop, I could feel her getting dizzy as she had all her weight on me. I quickly stopped and looked at her.

You okay? I asked

She smiled and nodded

I started to kiss her If something happens to you I don t know what I ll do I said through kisses. She pulled my shirt of me and I picked her up. I moved to the bed and putted her down while still kissing. She laid underneath me and I was on top of her. I slid my hand from the hem of her dress and was about to pull off her underwear but she suddenly stopped me.

I looked at her confused What s wrong? I asked

I can t She said hesitantly

What? Why? I asked

I don t want to have sex before marriage She said and I totally understood. She wanted to keep her virginity till our marriage.

I nodded and leaned down and kissed her. We kissed like this for about 5 mints until she stopped to breath. I looked down at her lovingly. You okay? I asked

She nodded Did I hurt you? I asked

She shook her head No She said all drowsy. I knew me taking blood from her still had effect on her. I m sure she s feeling dizzy.

I think you should sleep, I ll go I said even though I didn t want to, I got up.

She grabbed my wrist No don t please don t go, stay with me She said with pleading eyes

I nodded and laid down next to her, I gave her a peck on the lips and pulled her in my chest.

For the first time in my life, I felt full. For the first time I felt no thirst just love, I know what my feelings for Alice is and I know that I love her. I finally revealed my hiding love for her; I love her so much and I will always love her forever and for eternity.


End file.
